<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wheres the d by kojegus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312515">wheres the d</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus'>kojegus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Implied Dick Jokes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVE: hey karkat how do you spell my name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wheres the d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>0__0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="dave">DAVE: hey karkat how do you spell my name </p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: UH?</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: D-A-V-E?</p><p class="dave">DAVE: wheres the d</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: AT THE BEGINNING???</p><p class="dave">DAVE: shit i did not think that through</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>